


A Moment of Rest

by bdfy



Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [6]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: SIU。特殊設置。含有Caa向Mobu對方賣身體這樣的表現。4/5/171
Relationships: UkCaa
Series: 3400398 f/ht 罪侯與RI [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454344





	A Moment of Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ほんのひとときの休息](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550156) by 3400398. 

> 短暫的休息  
12166860  
R18  
2020年1月1日 22:30

冬天的夜晚。 外面很冷，一呼氣，白色的漂浮著，消失了。

走進只有最低限度燈光的辦公大樓裡，往前走。 進入自己部門的房間，一個男人坐在明亮的室內，看著資料被封閉的綁架。

「你不回去嗎......」

「就算待在家裡，待在這裡也不會改變。 剛才外賣來了，要吃嗎？ 」

桌子上有兩個碗。 還有一次性筷子。

在安靜的室內，附近的寺院正在鳴響吧。 聽到了鐘聲。

脫下外套，檔放到堆積如山的桌子上，坐在他旁邊。 他合上夾子，躲避和躲避。 另外一個放在對方面前。

「你也很認真啊。 說什麼班長，孫女都來了，就趕緊回去了」

好的，然後遞一次性筷子。

「不是認真。 只是，這個時候也有可以調查的事情」

取下割筷，取下掛在大碗上的保鮮膜。 熱氣騰騰的內容是天婦羅蕎麥面。

「真是的，馬上就是新年了，居然要跟你一起吃蕎麥面了......」

同樣，取下保鮮膜，打碎筷子的男人。 說著「那我就不客氣了」，就開始吃了。

「那樣的你，也是因為發生了什麼才留下來的吧？ 」

他問道，把筷子劈開抓住蕎麥面，拿起來。 象冷一樣地吹氣，到嘴邊的話一口氣啜ru。

「嘛，嗯。 雖然和柳生班長聯繫過了，但好像是利用了新年這個人的眼光偏離的時候。 就算不趕緊行動，也說好機會會來的」

「是嗎......」

兩個人一起吃蕎麥面時，聽到了轟隆的鐘聲。 掛在牆上的表的指標是11點50分。

「總而言之，我聽見了孫女，不要打擾我和Astlet的時間。 」

「這樣啊。 即使是我，也不喜歡工作結束後才開始」

磨磨蹭蹭地吸吮蕎麥面的聲音。 用筷子夾起蝦天婦羅，咬住，掉進湯裡。

「能和我交往麼？ 」

「哈？ 」

聽到這句話，莫里亞蒂也掉下了用筷子拿著的魚糕。

「這麼想來，私人生活的人好久沒見了。 我也想補充你」

認真的表情。 聲音。

「那個，你只要你回去就可以了嗎？ 」

用筷子取掉的魚糕，送入口中。 咬碎後咽下，將筷子轉向對方。

「我無法忍受你隨心所欲的行為」

象推開一樣地說，拖拖拉拉地吸吮蕎麥面。 吃完了，拿著碗，喝了湯後放在桌子上。

看著擺放著筷子的美食，抓住了莫里亞蒂的手。

「莫里亞蒂」

「夏洛克，你不能光著臉模仿戀人嗎？ 不要誤會」

甩開抓住的手，離開座位。 福爾摩斯對年長者冷淡地一言以蔽之，暴露了焦慮。 站起來，抓住肩膀，面向這邊。

「誤會？ 用那樣的東西，抱住你？ 」

同性，年齡相差一圈。 也有喝醉了的氣勢吧,不過，只是那個捆綁犯等不能。 福爾摩斯沒有同性戀者的心情。

面對真摯，連憤怒都能看見的翡翠雙眸。 莫利亞蒂像是要逃避你的眼神一樣，轉過臉去。

鐘聲當當地響。

「除夕的鐘聲在響，驅除煩惱？ 」

接著，如果聽到鐘聲的話，新年就會更換日期。 還有一點。

「是啊。 但是，也有「姫初め」這個詞吧？ 」

拉攏，抓住下巴，面向自己的話堵住嘴唇。 只是碰觸一下就接吻，湊合了額頭。

「只要有你在我就夠了」

相隔很近的臉。 福爾摩斯的發言，突然莫利亞蒂的臉染紅了。

「喂，你，別說傻話了！ 」

從手臂中逃脫，正要逃跑，腳卻被絆倒在了前面。

「哇！ 」

「危險！ 」

手搭的架子。 重疊的粘合劑雪崩落下，多數落在了坐在地板上的moriatty上。

碰到腳、頭、手臂等散亂的檔。 把掉下來的拾起來，放回架子上。 福爾摩斯的視線如果落下，臉頰能看到一條紅色。

「莫里亞蒂」

跪下，靠近臉，用舌頭舔傷口。

「嘿！ 夏洛克！ 」

在到處被疼痛侵襲中，被舐斷了的傷，與疼痛什麼不同的東西跑過去。 不由得緊緊地抓住肩膀。

「喂，詹姆斯......」

擋住福爾摩斯的發言的鐘聲。 而且突然噴出來了。

「你真不湊巧。 新年快樂？ 」

一邊笑一邊說的moriaty。 稍稍，露出叉子壞的臉，咳嗽一個。

「可以說‘新年快樂’就好了嗎？ 」

輕輕地拍打宣告不滿的年輕人的頭。

「是啊。 今年也依靠著喲？ 偵探」

和顏悅色。

「這樣的話，再向我撒嬌就好了。 」

靠近臉的福爾摩斯的額頭，有一個裝飾品。

「好痛......」

「依賴和撒嬌是不一樣的？ 消除煩惱」

一站起來就拂去灰塵，呼地吐出氣來。 從放回架子上的資料中取出一個夾子，回到座位上。

擦著額頭，在莫里亞蒂的旁邊。 偷看正在看的資料。

「那是......」

「新年伊始，就想進入。 暫時不會回到這裡吧」

突然從口袋裡拿出折疊好的紙遞給福爾摩斯。 打開它一看，看到了莫里亞蒂的臉。

「你總是......」

「採取快速的方法。 就這些。 所以，我說」

福爾摩斯表情複雜，包含著焦躁和無奈。 為了抱住他，在背上轉動手臂。

「我會按照你的願望去擁抱你」

從下面仰望的藍色瞳孔。 簡直就像是在勸慰一樣，福爾摩斯在完全看不見的地方握了拳頭。

「為什麼，你是這樣的！ 你總是......」

福爾摩斯大聲喊出無法接受的話語，他默不作聲地親吻了福爾摩斯。

「應該說了。 如果不能模仿戀人的話。 我不能成為你的戀人。 但是，因為已經習慣了讓身體露出來」

挑釁地說，放開手。 向著出口，在門前回頭。

「怎麼辦呢？ 夏洛克」

「我走了。 如果能維繫你的話」

離開座位，追他。 目的地是淋浴室，然後是小睡室。 這個特搜班的房間旁邊有這樣的房間。

「要不要一起進去？ 」

淋浴室前，一邊脫衣服一邊問的moriatty的表情妖豔的東西。 被顯示邀請男人的他的熟練的樣子，變得發火,不過，吐出氣使之安定。

「...... 你說，要趕快完成的話，那樣才好吧？ 」

把脫下的衣服放在更衣室的架子上。 不用毛巾遮蓋，直接去浴室。 兩個人一起進入比面前稍微寬敞一點的展臺。

在剛剛迎來新年的深夜，沒有人來到這樣的地方。

擰淋浴的廚師，拿出熱水。 浸濕兩人身體的熱水。

「夏洛克」

放小瓶子。 那是潤滑油瓶。 福爾摩斯打開蓋子，將液體倒入手中。

轉身，背向了的moriaty。 熱水順著脊背流下，流向屁股。 讓沾濕裂縫的手指爬起來，插入孔中。

「嗯...... 啊」

在手指伸進來的觸感中屏住呼吸。

用潤滑油和熱水浸濕內部，用空著的手觸摸胸口。 如果摘下尖的乳頭，就會發出尖銳的聲音。

「啊！ 」

「現在是黃瓜啊。 因為你是淫亂的」

克裡克裡地苛求小突起。 同時，按腹部感覺不同的地方。

「嗚嗚，啊...... 啊，嘿，六點......」

從兩處被給予的刺激，從口出去是哮喘聲。 更加象突出屁股一樣的裝束。

「為什麼，我不行！ 」

拔出手指，寄予自己的欲望，一口氣貫穿了。 仰面朝天的背影。

「啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

發出濕潤的聲音，猛地推到最裡面。 抓住緊緊的內膜，咯吱咯吱地膝蓋笑的他的腰。

「你看，你喜歡被人蹭到裡面來吧？ 」

「啊，啊，嗚嗚」

深深地埋藏著，搖晃著。 他發出甜美的聲音，一直退燒，朝這邊走去。 抬起一隻腳，靠近後孔。 變成自然和福爾摩斯抱住的形式，用一隻腳不能支撐，用自重更加深深地叼進肉棒。

「哎呀！ 呵呵，喂」

像叫喊一樣地提高的聲音。 在背上豎起指甲，每次搖晃的時候嬌聲就出來了。

「啊，啊...... 啊，哎呀，哎呀，哎呀...... 嗯，是吧」

叫了好幾次名字，覺得受不了就搖頭。 從濡濕了的藍色的眼睛眼淚溢出，不被關閉的口端到下巴傳遞的唾液。 莫里亞蒂的中心，性器官萎縮著，滴滴著液體。

「結腸口，喜歡被咬得咯吱咯吱的呢。 想要什麼？ 」

在打算撬開深處的牆的切口，咯噔咯噔點頭。 可能是沒有殘留理性吧，忠實于欲望的話語。

「我想要浴室裡最寬敞的地方。 更加、亂七八糟、做......」

亂得讓人以為是淫蕩的娼婦，想要更多的快樂。 福爾摩斯多次看到這個樣子，但每次都停不下來烏鴉的什麼東西沸騰。

「詹姆斯......」

抓住腰，一下子把自己塞進去。 強行打開了被關著的那個地方，向裡面走去。

「嗚啊啊啊啊！ 」

狹窄的入口掛在括弧上，龜頭接觸結腸粘膜。 睜開眼睛，嘴角鬆弛了下來，對於讓肉體痙攣的莫利亞蒂。

「進來了，對吧。 」

「啊，啊...... 嗯、主、奇......「哎呀，親愛的」

臉頰輕輕地貼近肩膀，抬頭仰望的眼睛。

「喜歡打結腸嗎......」

還是，喜歡自己呢？

毫無理智、處於飛翔狀態的他嘴裡說出的話。 我在猶豫是否可以相信那個。

「嗚、啊、嗚、嗚、嗚」

往來于深處。 附著在龜頭上的結腸粘膜，和使杆摩擦的腸壁。 蠢蠢欲動，緊緊的感覺福爾摩斯自己，走向絕頂。

「喂！ 」

被媚肉催促，往裡吐出欲望。 顫抖著注入的液體。

「熱乎乎的，來了，去！ 」

突然一跳一跳，嘗到了沒有射精的乾燥絕頂，嘎噔一下下巴掉了下來。 抱著福爾摩斯抽筋的肢體。

「詹姆斯......」

我剛要說想要我的，就聽到了微弱的聲音閉上了嘴。

「我的，浴池。 明明只要有rock就行了......」

閉著的眼睛和被寄存的體重。 在幾乎沒有殘留意識的狀態下發出的聲音。 我完全沒有聽漏夢話。

「你真的很不坦率......」

抱著這邊，從裡面把枯萎的東西去掉，移動身體，淋浴的熱水在他的屁股上。 把手指插進去，掏出來，但是都伸到最深處，所以都很難。

「我不是諜報員，私人的時候，真希望你能把我當成戀人啊......」

洗淨彼此的身體，抱起他就停下熱水，走出浴室。 上更衣室，用毛巾擦乾水分，穿上最低限度的衣服，拿著衣服去小睡室。

外面還是黑暗的時段。 在狹窄的床上，為了不叫醒旁邊睡著的男人，從床上出來。

「只有你。 允許我來到最深的地方。 夏洛克，因為我想成為你的東西」

梳頭髮，放開手輕輕整理衣服，走出房間。 工作的話把頭腦轉換成身體。

由於門關閉的聲音意識浮現出來。

「去了嗎......」

他帶來的資訊是必要的，也有很多重要的東西。 有時也會成為自己無法到達的契機。

從什麼時候開始的呢？ 被他迷惑的是。

從什麼時候開始的呢？ 和他有了肉體關係。

「比起被依賴，更希望被依賴......」

坦率地追求就可以了。 說不願意就好。 但是他逞強，用謊言塗滿。

「就算是本來面目也要讓他說。 這就是今年的目標」

嗯。 自己決定，再稍微睡一下就閉上了眼睛。


End file.
